


A Werewolf's Broken Heart! (BoyxBoy) Book 1

by King_Rainbow_Boy



Series: The Broken Series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual, Blood and Violence, Cheating, Childhood Friends, Denial of Feelings, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Fictional, Friendship, Gay, Gay Love, Gay Pride, Gay Sex, Homosexuality, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Omegaverse, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Pansexual, Partner Betrayal, Romance, Scent Marking, Sexual Confusion, Supernatural - Freeform, Teen Romance, Werewolf Mates, mythical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Rainbow_Boy/pseuds/King_Rainbow_Boy
Summary: {Book 1 of "The Broken Series"}Asher Larson, the Alpha prince of the Larson Woods Pack, has been heartbroken by his girlfriend's betrayal. Levi Brooks, Asher's childhood friend who had been crushing on him since they were kids, stood by his side through it all. Asher soon learned he is obsessed with Levi, but keeps denying it. Will the two hearts find their way to each other?TRIGGER WARNINGS: This book may involve profanity, violence, and sexual intercourse.
Relationships: Asher Larson/Levi Brooks, Asher Larson/Naomi Payne, Levi Brooks/Conner Savino, Naomi Payne/Axel Griffin
Series: The Broken Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187576
Kudos: 1





	A Werewolf's Broken Heart! (BoyxBoy) Book 1

_**Summary :** {Book 1 of "The Broken Series"}_

_Asher Larson, the Alpha prince of the Larson Woods Pack, has been heartbroken by his girlfriend's betrayal. Levi Brooks, Asher's childhood friend who had been crushing on him since they were kids, stood by his side through it all. Asher soon learned he is obsessed with Levi, but keeps denying it. Will the two hearts find their way to each other?_

_**DISCLAIMER :** This book features BxB relationship, homosexual romance, and LGBTQ+ themes. _ _I own the rights of all characters!_

_**TRIGGER WARNINGS :** This book may contain profanity, violence, and sexual intercourse! Read at your own risk._

**Prologue:** Coming Out.

...

_**3 years ago; October 27th, 2020** _

**Asher's P.O.V**

_I looked over at my girlfriend's white wolf form as we were running through the trees of the woods, just miles away from our home. **"**_ **_Can we slow down a bit?"_ ** _I said into her head as I was trying to catch up to her._

 **_"We're almost there now,"_ ** _Naomi answered me. That didn't change my mood, she said the same thing just about 30 minutes ago and I want us to stop right now. Pants were escaping my wolf's mouth as my legs felt like they were about to give out, but still I refuse to slow down as long as she keeps up with running. At least this isn't a punishment from my father, Alpha Alex, by making me run 50 laps about 30 miles from the kingdom and back. One of the things the residents should be lucky for not being me instead of being jealous._

_Noticing that I wasn't catching up enough, Naomi decided to tease me to make me speed up even more. **"Looks like you're getting rusty there, Ashy!"** Her soft, child-like voice taunted me in my head._

_**"Rusty you say?! Oh, I'll show you rusty!"** I retorted. She knew that challenges would cause me to become determined instantly._

_I ran even faster before she begins to notice my catching up to her from behind before I then meet up alongside her._ _I was starting to speed up faster now... even though it's killing my paws._

_**"Whoa!"** Her voice cried, amazed to see how incredible my agility was._

_**"Who's rusty now, huh?"** I spoke in her head, as my wolf was giving her a sneer._

_I was able to keep up my speed before then I was ahead of her. The wind rushed pass my wolf's fur and the dead leaves were crushing under my paws._ _It wasn't long before she then told me to stop because we've finally arrived at our destination, which is the lush green area filled were you can see a hot spring with a little waterfall nearby, and a babbling brook with fresh crisp water to drink from. The trees were luscious with all kinds of different green colors. There were plentiful of edible berries and other kinds of fruit in the trees and brushes. And there were so many kinds of wild flowers that bloomed everywhere._

_As soon as we ceased our running that was when we decided to shift back._

_The bones inside me started to snap as the fur begin to disappear, my complete pale skin was now in view. My wolf's growl was soon replaced by my human voice grunting in pain. I was back to my human form. I sat up on my feet before I turned back around to see my girlfriend shifting back to her original, yet beautiful form of a tomboyish goddess. She's about 5'8'' with short pixie-styled brown hair that reaches over her neck._ _Naomi then turns to glare at me with her angelic light green eyes._

_"Heh! Not so bad, am I babe?" I smirked at her._

_She harrumphed, "We'll see about that, prince!"._

_Suddenly, she tackled me as we both rolled all the way down to where the crystal clear pond was located. "Okay, okay, you got me! You got me!" I replied_ _as we fell to a halt, Naomi gave out a laugh while she was on top of me._ _I was starting to feel butterflies in my stomach as I looked up at her_ _before she rolled herself off and sat up._

_I laughed along and sat up with her. "That was fun!"_

_"Yeah," She responded, then offers me her hand. "Shall we?"_

_"We shall," I chuckled as I grabbed her hand._

_Naomi and I have been dating for about a year now. This caused the other girls in the kingdom to become jealous over the fact that she was lucky to date the prince, who's soon gonna become the Alpha of the pack one day._

_We walked around some more and seen there were singing birds bustling about. Then I turned to Naomi and smiled as he took a hold of his hand. She walked close by me as we looked around this perfect place and blushed._ _Then we came by a beautiful huge meadow with many different colored flowers covering every inch of grass. They were so amazed and astonished by all of these flowers. The strong fragrance of the flowers hit both our noses and took in a deep breath, inhaling the sweet, in toxic, aroma._

_"Oh wow, your sister would definitely love to have all these flowers!" I said, looking around. "... So, this is the place you wanted to show me?"_

_"Yep... this is where my mother had shown me when I was little. She used to live here when she was fully human before the time when dad found her injured, and after a while he was mated with her. Ever since then, I would always come here to have some alone time."_

_"Man, it's beautiful here!" I whispered, smiling. "And so quiet..."_

_"I know," Naomi sighed dreamily. "I sometimes wondered what it'll be like to live here. The kingdom was always so noisy and with fights and stuff, heck I even thought about what it's like to live with you."_

_"Hehe, well that's gonna be hard since I'll be king of the Larson pack one day." I smiled, rubbing the back of my head. "But if we had the chance to be mated then at least you could live with me in a castle..."_

_"Well, if you really think that I could be your mate, then let's see if you have the heart to find me," She smirked then_ _soon ran into the field of flowers._ _"Catch me if you can!" Naomi called out to me._

_I rose one of my eyebrows, and with a sneer smile on his face, I dashed into the meadow to catch up with her. Naomi ran as fast as she could while I was closing in ahead. Naomi turned her head and seen I was really close to catching her. Then she took a right through the flowers where I couldn't see her._

_"Damn it," I cursed under my breath. "Where did she go?"_

_"You can hide away from me while you can, Naomi," I called out, running and panting, "but you sure can't hide from me that easy!"_

_I ran somewhere towards the bush hide behind it so that I could watch her come out of her hiding place. A few minutes later, I notice Naomi emerging out of the flower patch. She turned to see if I had followed her. She had looked around on the outside of the flower patch._

_I smirked. Now's my chance..._

_"GOTCHA!" I sprinted from the patch and the Naomi jumped. She tried to run away from me again but I soon caught on and managed to capture her in my strong, bare, grasp. The both of us started to giggle and chuckle while I held her tight. Then I turned her around and swept Naomi off her feet, spinning her around, both of us still laughing together. Soon I set her back down while Naomi still giggled. Soon she let herself fall down into the grass, pulling me down with her. The two of us still laughed, feeling both our hearts content, and enjoying every moment of this enchanted place._

_"It's so serene here." I sighed. "Everything is so calm and worry-free."_

_"Awe..." Naomi cuddled me. "I wish I could stay here with you forever..."_

_"Me too, babe... me too." I then held her close. We stayed like this whilst staring at the breath-taking fields whilst being bathed under the sun's warm rays of light until Naomi broke the silence._

_"So Ashy... what do we do now?" Naomi seductively asked while caressing her hand over my right clothed thigh. Her green eyes were now glowing._

_I can feel her feather soft hand make contact my thigh and it instantly made my heart flutter._ _I felt my cheeks burn as my hand landed on top of hers and I felt my body fill with heat and lust when I saw her green eyes._

 _"Well..." I started, but I was cut off when she kissed me on the lips. Her warm kiss was more intoxicating than what's around us that I couldn't help but grab the back of her head where her hair was to deepen the kiss. She cups my cheeks, licking over my lips. I_ _giggled and blushed as we continued kissing each other. Soon after, I begin to French-kiss her. Naomi licked over my tongue._

_"Mhh..."_

_"Mmmmm..." I tasted Naomi's sweet goodness from inside her warm, wet mouth. Then I broke the kiss and said to her huskily, "You're so beautiful..."_

_She blushed and looks deep into my eyes. "And you're the most handsome wolf-man ever..."_

_"Hehehe... And I thought Axel was like most girls do, considering he would always care about his manly looks all the time..." I rolled my eyes at the thought of my long time rival. We then continued our make-out, and before then, I begin feeling her hands roaming my chest and rip off my shirt. I let her kiss my neck before she goes down to my stomach until she was getting closer towards my pants._

_... That's when I begin to realize what's she doing._

_"W-Wait Naomi... stop," I breathed out as I pulled her away._

_"What's wrong, babe? Don't you want this?" She looked at me, hurt and confused.  
_

_"I do... but we're still not 18. I wanted to wait until we're 18 in the next 3 years before we can do this... if we're still together," I said. I know Naomi isn't my true alpha mate but it feels like she's the one for me. I love her more if not possible. But still, I wanted to keep my patience. "Besides, my father will have my fur torn off from head to toe if he found out what we're doing."_

_She rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, babe. We're on the outside of the Pack, heck no one is out here to see us." She got on top of me and then straddled my lap on the ground, making me go silent. "Besides, it'll only be a one time thing. Nobody's gonna know. It's just a way of me showing you how much I love you," She finished before pecking my lips again._

_"Aw fuck..." I huskily breathed out, feeling like I was about to give in._ _I knew that I'm not allowed to do this until I turn 18, according to the laws of the kingdom. Well I guess it's fuck the laws for just one moment._

_I smirked widely as I placed my hands on her hips as we intensely stared into each other's eyes. She grabbed my chain necklace and pulled me closer. "Have you been paying attention?" She began to grind against me, making me groan._

_The tension in the area was thick and completely sexual. A soft moan escaped Naomi's lips as she begins to feel my clothed-covered cock that's beginning to rise in my jeans. I moved my hands from her hips to her thick ass, pulling her completely on top of herself, allowing her to feel all of me through my pants._

_"Mmm~" She moaned, throwing her head back, giving me access to her neck. Once I saw this and I wasted no time and begin attacking it with kisses, sucks, and love bites. I licked her ear and gently bit her spot behind it, causing her eyes to roll back. She moaned louder as I grabbed two handfuls of her ass. I began grinding her on my manhood at lightning speed pace, making us both moan loudly._

_... Man, I feel so naughty going against my father's law._

_"Mmm, A-Asher..." Naomi's head rolled to the side as my name slipped out from between her lips. I caressed her lovely short and brunette hair. Her light green eyes flickered from my eyes to my lips, leaving an evident trail of lust behind. Her hips rolled as she pressed her core firmly against my groin with legs that seemed to have spread wider._

_I watched as her bottom lip slid itself inside of her mouth then resurfaced, replacing the silence with a sultry whisper, "Touch me... taste me... please..."_

_That's all I needed._

_My right hand grabbed her neck as a wave of courage and confidence hit me as my lips crashed into hers. A soft whimper escaped her mouth as my other hand gripped her waist, restraining her from moving. Our lips eagerly moved as our desire burned, heating up the kiss. Her hands slid to my pants and begins to undo the buckle of my belt. I watched as she was about to pull down my pants until-_

_"Asher...?!" A sudden male voice called out._

Ah, shit! _I cursed in my thoughts irritably. Someone must've caught us._

_Naomi looks up with a startled gasp then quickly gets herself off of me. I sat up and hurriedly fasten up my belt as I turned around to notice a figure standing about 15 feet away with a picnic basket in hand was none other than..._

_"L-Levi?" I uttered out his name as I stared at him, surprised._

_Levi Brooks has been my best and closest friend since diaper days. Our moms were best friends back when they were teenagers and we grew up together for as long as I could remember. Unlike most of the guys, Levi seems to be more of a shy-type of kid, but he's mostly out-going whenever he's around me... and only me._

_"Levi? W-What are you doing here?" I nervously asked as my face went red with embarrassment. "N-Not that we didn't want you here... but why are you here?"_

_"Well I usually come here to have some alone time..." He answered._ _"What are you guys doing here..._ _And what were you guys doing?" He eyed us suspiciously._

_I looked down and noticed that I was still shirtless. I gulped... what am I supposed to say?_

_Just as I was about to open my mouth to say something Naomi cuts in._ _"I was just showing Asher around since I would come here too, but it was hot out here. And so we thought we would just cuddle under the shade for a while... that's all."_

_He looked at us for a moment until he finally bought it. "Well, okay then..." He replied. "By the way I was about to have lunch here, but I guess I can go elsewhere-"_

_"Oh wait, you can stay here if you like." I quickly said to him. Both Levi and Naomi turned to me. "I mean, I haven't eaten anything all day... so is there enough for me and Naomi if you don't mind sharing?" Dang it! Why am I making this so awkward? I really wanted Levi to stay... even though he doesn't have to._

_"I guess I do have enough for you guys." Levi nodded after taking a quick look in his picnic basket._

_"I think we have enough time to have lunch here," I said and then turn to Naomi. "What do you think, babe?"_

_Naomi shrugged, "Well I'm not hungry much... but what the heck,"_

_I smiled and Levi rolled out a picnic blanket for all three of us to sit down. Levi brought out the food items from the basket; chicken nuggets, fruit salads, lemon squares, you name it. I knew Levi made most of those meals... He's a very excellent cook. Not to brag, but there's much to this cute blonde boy once you get to know him._

_Wait, did I just call him cute? I meant cool... Yeah, cool. Cool as a cucumber. I should shut up now._

_"So Levi, how was your Spanish class doing?" I asked while biting onto my nugget._ _His head perked up and he looked shocked that I'd mentioned it._

_After a brief moment of disbelief, he smiled and said, "It's was alright, I guess."_

_"I didn't know you're learning Spanish?" Naomi reply._

_Levi looked at her and said to her in an icy tone. "Yeah,"_

_I frowned at the expression he was giving her. Ever since me and Naomi started dating I would notice Levi showing distain towards her everytime he would look at her but he would hide it away from her and me, but I knew. And I couldn't help but wonder why._

_While we were chatting and eating, I couldn't stop staring at Levi and admiring everything he did. When he smiled, I smiled. When he said something funny, I laughed. But at the same time I felt disgusted for looking at him instead of Naomi. I kept looking over at her and trying to focus on her instead of Levi, but my eyes kept looking back over to him. I cursed at myself, wondering what might be wrong with me._

_"Could you guys excuse me for a moment, I need to go do my business for a bit." Naomi sits up all of the sudden._

_"Take your time, babe." I said as I watched her stroll somewhere not to far but out of our view. Soon it was just Levi and me._

_The atmosphere was filled with awkward silence once again... I looked at Levi and noticed that a frown was still plastered on his face while he was eating away on his lemon square. Seeing his face like that really hurt, I'll admit._

_Three minutes later the silence was broken once I heard him whisper, "I know what you guys were doing"._

_"W-what?" I almost chocked on my nugget. "What do you mean, dude?"_

_Levi rolled his eyes, "Don't deny it, I was watching you guys for 6 minutes before I called you. You were about to... give her the knot." He whispered the last part._

_I sighed in defeat, knowing that I can't hide it anymore. "Okay you caught me... but she was asking for it and I-"_

_"You just can't resist, huh?" He finished for me._

_"Congrats... you just won the guessing wheel." I smirked at him. He still gave me a serious look._

_"You know you're dad's gonna kill you if he was the one who saw you instead of me. You're not even 18, dude."_

_I scoffed, "Yes, I know that. But I heard some wolves at my school saying that had their first knot under 18 behind their elders' back, so why can't I just have a little fun for just one moment? You would know what it feels like if you have a girlfriend," I snapped at him._

_This made him shut up instantly and he averts his gaze away from me, looking rather upset than serious. My face expression quickly changed as I was now feeling regret over what I've said._

_"Levi... I-I'm sorry, man. I-I shouldn't have bought it up." I said apologetically. For as long as I've known_ _Levi he has never dated any girl, not even once. Was it that neither of them wanted to be with him, or is it that he's too shy to ask them out?_

_Levi turns to face me again, saying, "No, no, it's fine, Asher... Really."_

_I wrapped an arm around his shoulder as I flashed him a reassuring smile. "Look Levi, I'm sure the right girl will come to you one day. Trust me."_

_He sighed and lowers his head to the ground, his frown was still plastered on his face. My smile soon faded. Was it something I said?_

_Before I could ask him what's wrong, he says to me, "About that, actually..."_

_"Yes?"_

_I notice him swallow as he bit his lip nervously. "W-Well, I wanted to tell you this for a long time... b-but I'm scared that you'll might not be my best friend after I confess this to you..."_

_I couldn't help but feel heartbroken over how scared he is over something he's been hiding to himself for who knows how long. I really wanted to know his secret, but I don't wanna force it out of him. placed both of my hands on each side of Levi's face then force him to look straight in my eyes. "Levi, it's okay. There's nothing to be afraid of. You're my best friend since we were kids, and you can always tell me anything." I gave him a sweet smile._

_As much as I made him feel empowered, Levi looked like he couldn't find the words. It was almost as if something was preventing him from making a mistake. Suddenly, he began to cry lightly. "I-I'm not sure... I don't think this is a good idea." His voice was starting to break._

_"Why would you think that? Whatever you wanted to tell me, it's not gonna change anything."_

_"I'm just so scared!"_

_"Don't worry about anything. You don't have to tell me now, but just know that I'm here for you, okay?" I wrap my arm around him as a way to give him comfort._ _"We've known each other since we were 2 years old, and honestly I couldn't imagine my life without you. Remember when we were 7 years old? We both made a promise to each other than no matter what happens you and I will remain best friends forever! And I could care less with whatever you had to say to reveal what's different about you! So what? You'll still my best friend who made my childhood the happiest! And that will never change!"_

_Levi's face lit up once I said those comforting words._

_"Okay..." He closed his eyes, ready to tell me his secret as I listen carefully._

_"I-I'm gay..." He chocked on it._

_He looked away after he said that, and I was left speechless. I didn't know what to say... I'm just surprised. But I guess that does explain why Levi doesn't seem interested in going out with any female._

_After a moment, I decided the silence has been going on long enough. And so I wrapped, not one, but both my arms lovingly around my best friend and pulled him close to my shirtless chest. Levi gasped then turns around to face me as a faint smile was lingered on my lips._

_"See, I told you that your secret will never change anything. I'm so sorry that you felt like you couldn't tell me, but I'm always gonna be here for you."_

_Levi's eyes went wide as a tear streams down his cheek. "Y-You mean that?"_

_"Of course," I smiled at him. "There's nothing I would hate you for."_

_I was aware that most guys would abandon their friend for being gay like the one in the story that I've read once; "The Butterfly Effect!", a fictional book that was written by the author called RainbowBoy365._ _Gosh, I remember when Sequoia disowned Lance so harshly and made the whole world turn against him that it shattered the poor boy's heart to the point he went suicidal._

_But I would never do such a thing to my best friend. There ain't other guys like him, and no one will ever be him, because to me, he is a very special guy. So cute, funny... and cute._

_... Okay I'm starting to sound too gay right now._

_"Oh Asher, you have no idea how I wished I was never gay..." He spoke in a broken voice._

_"But that's just it's just who you are, right?" I told him, flashing him a warm smile as I wrap my arm around his back to comfort him._

_"Yeah, but I haven't seen any males wolves in a relationship. I wanted to be in a relationship with a male... but my family are so excited of me to find a girl one day. I don't know what they'll say once they find out my secret. Heck, I don't even know what the laws of the Larson Pack says about same-sex couples."_

_Well, he is right. There isn't anyone in this kingdom who are in a homosexual relationship. Only people of a different gender and that's it. But, I'm sure there must be a boy out there who would want to be with Levi Brooks. They would be lucky to have him._

_After all, I'm sure that Levi doesn't give away the fact that he's gay. I mean he doesn't go walking around while moving his hips from side to side or talk in a high-pitched voice like all the other people say what gay people can do. People just don't know much about the differences._ _I can see clearly now that Levi was just a kind, young man who likes men._ _It just takes one very special soul to open up your heart to let the love begin that will build a new bridge of love between two worlds._ _Here in this kingdom, if you haven't found someone who you can call a mate... well, that's unfortunate._

 _I can feel Levi's warm tears against my chest and I look down to notice that he was crying again._ _"Hey don't cry! Come here!" I just hate seeing him cry._ _"I'm always here for you Levi, I won't leave you!" I whispered in his ear. "Besides, I'm positive that you'll find a guy who's right for you. And if your family can't accept that... then you can at least just come and live with me. Well, that is until I became an Alpha that is up to my parents. But yeah, I promise I'll always be there for you."_

_Levi sniffed, and when his baby blue eyes looked up at me he couldn't help but grow a smile on his face._

_"There's my smiling Levi." I said, tapping on his nose with my index finger, causing him to let out a cute giggle._

_"Thanks Ashy... I guess I feel better now," He reply._

_"Oh you guess, huh?" I grabbed Levi and gave him a noogie on the head._

_"Hey! Ow! Hahaha! Stop it!" Levi screamed and laughed out loud from the hard noogie I was giving him before we were then laying on the ground._

_"Hehe! Man Levi, you're the greatest friend this Alpha prince could ask for!" I chuckled as soon as I let go of him._

_"Hahaha! So are you, big guy!" He said._ _"I love you!"_

 _"I love you too, Levi..._ _As a friend! As a very close friend-friend, no homo, if you know what I mean!"_

_"Yeah, I get it," He rolled his eyes with a smile._

_Soon, Naomi had returned from her 'business' and saw both of us laying on the ground, chuckling._ _"What did I miss?" She asked, startling us a bit._

_"Oh nothing much..." I answered her. "Just some guy stuff and all,"_

_She snorted, "Whatever, it's getting late right now. We should probably head back before your father blows a gasket."_

_"Yeah, we probably should." Levi and I both got up before Levi packed up his picnic set. Naomi and I shifted into our wolf forms, and since Levi had to carry his basket I decided to offer him a ride on my wolf's back and he agreed._

_As I raced back to the kingdom through the trees, my thoughts of Levi were stuck in the back of my mind. His smile. His laugh. The thought of why I was so obsessed with him. I had always answered this question with saying it was because he is my friend. Because he is so amazing and deserves all of my attention. But now that I am with Naomi, my attention should be focused on her. And he isn't on anyone else's mind._

_I am the only one who thinks that he's cool, and forgets that he's hopeless?_

Could I be into my male best friend? _I thought._

**_ END OF CHAPTER _ **

_**Author's Note : **Okay, that's it for the prologue, with over 4,037 words in length (minus this note here). Sorry that this story was late, I was goofing off again. Most of the time I wish my ass wasn't so lazy much. _ _This story is my very first Omegaverse fiction, everyone, and I'm both nervous and excited at the same time. I may not be the best writer, I'll admit, but at least I'm good at trying. Oh and quick note: COVID-19 had never existed in that story so please bare with me (I hope it'll all be over this year)._

_If you guys don't feel comfortable with BoyxBoy stories, then I'd strongly advice you not to read this story and go elsewhere. But to those who are comfortable, please follow, favorite/vote, and leave a review. I love you guys. This is RainbowBoy365, signing out! :)_


End file.
